¿Podré Ganarme su Amor?
by Luis Carlos
Summary: No sé desde cuando lo amo, solamente sé que lo amo con toda mi alma, con todo mi ser y sería capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible por ganarme su corazón, pero él esta enamorado de otro, así que tengo que moverme rápido para ser el que ocupe ese lugar en su corazón, pero tengo mis dudas y me pregunto ¿Podré ganarme su amor? menciones de Creek y Dip.


**¿PODRÉ GANARME SU AMOR?**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, como saben en estos días subo fics especiales como: ¿Cómo será tener su vida? ¿Por cuánto seguiremos con esto? Una vida de ensueño & De tales palos tales astillas, esta historia tiene relación con uno de mis grandes Multi-Chapters y que al igual que estos fue popular en sus momentos y en cierto sentido es algo más especial que los otros ya que ese fic fue el primer fic de romance (tanto Yaoi como Hetero) que hice y su nombre es (Otra vez se oye música de tambores XD) ¡AMORES INESPERADOS! (Y como de costumbre los grillos cantan y pasa una planta rodante XD) sí, sí, al igual que en mis otros especiales se estarán preguntando que fic es ese.**

**Bueno para no alargar mucho esto solo diré que en ese fic están parejas que todos conocen como el Style, Dip, Creek y unos muy leves K2 y Bunny. Pero la trama se concentra más en las parejas Crack que inventé y en que los "súper mejores amigos" tenían que encontrar la forma en cómo hacer pública su relación ante sus padres, las personas de la escuela y especialmente ante Wendy y también gran parte de la trama se concentra en esta última y en los pretendientes que están tras ella que son: Cartman, Gregory, Butters y el primo de este, Jack, algo parecido pasa con Kyle que también tiene algunos chicos que están tras su culo como el Topo y el cavernario de Trent, lo mismo pasa con Clyde que tiene a Token, Kevin y Josh tras él.**

**Pero no, este fic especial no girara alrededor de ellos, sino de una de las parejas Crack que inventé y esa es (de nuevo suena música de tambores XD) ¡THOMAS Y BRADLEY! De repente la música se detiene abruptamente y muchas personas ponen cara de ¡¿WTF?! Pues sí, se tratan del chico de Tourette y del Bi-curioso amigo de Butters ¿Por qué? Pues ya saben que a mí me gusta mucho inventar parejas que sean BIEN Crack y esta es sin duda una de las más Crack que eh inventado y a esta la llamo Thadley o Thomadley o Bramas o Bromas (tengo que inventarle un mejor nombre a esa pareja ¿Qué me recomiendan?) Y al igual que las parejas de siempre el nombre indica la posición del dominante y del pasivo (Y es MUY raro encontrar a un Thomas como dominante en una relación ¿verdad? XD).**

**Así que ya basta de blablablá y comencemos con esto. South Park no es mío es de Trey Parker y Matt Stone (Que suerte tan grande tiene ese par XD) pero la historia y los personajes que me inventé son de MÍ propiedad y será contada desde el punto de vista de Thomas.**

Después de que terminaran las clases, estaba caminando con una gran sonrisa en mi cara ya que el día de mañana al fin me ganaré el corazón de la persona que tanto amo en secreto, eh esperado tanto por esto ¡Al fin tenía un poco de suerte de nuevo! Estoy tan ansioso e impaciente.

-Ya llegue ¡PUTA DE MIERDA!- saludé a mi mamá al entrar a la casa y ella se me acercó.

-Hola hijo ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- me preguntó luego de haberme dado un beso en la mejilla.

-Muy bien ¡LOBA CON POLVO EN LA VAGINA! Mamá- le dije sin quitar mi gran sonrisa de la cara ya que por más que lo intentaba ¡No lograba disimularla!

-Me alegro tanto hijo ¿Me ayudas a preparar la cena?- me pidió.

-Por supuesto ¡PERRA CACHONDA! Mamá- estoy tan feliz que sería capaz de besar a un burro.

¿Por qué estoy tan feliz? Se preguntaran. Pues como dije, el día de mañana al fin podré ganarme el amor de la persona que tanto me gusta, de seguro se estarán preguntando quién es la afortunada; bueno… esto es algo vergonzoso, pero no es una afortunada, sino un afortunado; y sí, eso quiere decir que me gusta otro chico, pero no cualquier chico, sino el chico más lindo, amable, gentil, considerado que alguna vez haya conocido y su nombre es: Bradley Stuart, también conocido como el chico Bi-curioso. Me molesta que lo llamen de esa forma.

Ahora se preguntaran porque estoy enamorado de él. Para eso tendremos que retroceder muchos años, cuando era un niño mejor dicho. Como podrán darse cuenta digo groserías a diestra y siniestra, no lo hago por querer ni con la intención de ofender a los demás, esto es lo que menos quiero, lo que me pasa es que tengo una grave enfermedad llamada síndrome de Tourette que hace que diga toda clase de malas palabras sin poder evitar ¡Y no tiene cura alguna!

Por culpa de esa maldita enfermedad he tenido problemas desde siempre, las personas me tachaban de grosero, odioso y malcriado hasta me decían fenómeno, especialmente los demás chicos. Pero no solamente yo sufría por mi enfermedad, sino también mis padres ya que pasaban por momentos muy duros y el primero en tirar la toalla fue mi papá que ya no lo pudo seguir tolerando más y nos abandonó a mamá y a mí cuando yo tenía solamente 5 años.

Ese fue sin lugar a dudas el golpe más duro que había recibido en toda mi corta vida, afortunadamente mamá y yo nos pudimos sobreponer a eso y seguimos adelante estando juntos. Pero las cosas no mejoraba ¡Sino que empeoraban! Ella por un lado no ha podido conseguir otro hombre que la ame como se merece y no tenía amigas, estoy totalmente consciente de que soy el culpable de sus problemas y en varias ocasiones la ha escuchado llorar por las noches haciéndome sentir peor de lo que ya me siento y en muchos momentos he dicho que ella estaría mucho mejor si yo muriera e incluso he considerado tomar medidas muy drásticas para ahorrarle todo ese sufrimiento… y creo que ya saben a lo que me refiero.

Pero hubo algo, mejor dicho, alguien que al conocerlo hizo que dejara cualquier tipo de pensamiento tan disparatado y su nombre es Craig Tucker. Lo conocí cuando teníamos 9 años luego de que en un programa de Chris Hansen se suicidaran muchos pedófilos y sin querer queriendo lo insulté; Craig me alagó diciendo que si pudiera insultar de esa forma a ese tipo, sería tan feliz y hasta llegó a ofrecerme lavarme la ropa.

Estaba tan feliz ya que al fin tenía un amigo que me aceptaba tal y como soy y no se ofendía por mis insultos, era en realidad mi primer amigo verdadero, aunque antes de él conocí a un chico pelirrojo llamado Kyle quien fue el que quiso sabotear el programa de Hansen para no dejar que un chico gordo se saliera con la suya pero en realidad no fuimos amigos; mi mamá también estaba muy feliz de que tuviera un amigo y sentí que la vida me sonreía un poco.

Pero eso no explica como conocí a Bradley y porque me gusta, así que continuemos. Con el paso del tiempo, había ingresado a la escuela de South Park, al principio estaba muy preocupado ya que de seguro los demás chicos no perderían el tiempo en molestarme y agredirme por mi síndrome, pero tuve algo de suerte ya que Craig estudia en la misma escuela y compartíamos clases; él me cuidada de cualquiera que me quisiera hacer un daño, al menos cuando yo estaba junto a él, pero cuando no estaba cerca ¡DIOS! Las palizas que me daban eran terribles y eran acompañadas por grandes humillaciones. No sabía por cuanto más podía seguir así ¡De nuevo la vida me maltrataba y disfrutaba haciéndome sufrir! Hasta que conocí a otro rubio muy particular.

Su nombre es Leopold Stouch, mejor conocido como Butters. Nos hicimos amigos cuando teníamos 11 años y se estaba iniciando el quinto grado y junto con él tuve otros amigos, aún recuerdo muy bien ese día…

_**Flash back:**_

_Estaba tirado en el piso del baño, unos brabucones me habían golpeado salvajemente y con mucha dificultad me pude incorporar y me lave las heridas para luego salir del baño diciendo una grosería._

_-Hey Thomas- me preguntó de repente Bradley tomándome del hombro._

_-¡OH MIERDA!- exclamé muy asustado ya que creí que eran otros brabucones que me querían agredir también, pero cuando lo vi a él, a Butters, a Gary, a Pip y a Gok´Zarah me alivie ya que ellos eran buenas personas, ya nos conocíamos pero solamente éramos compañeros de clases y ya -Ah… solamente son ¡UNOS GRANDÍSIMOS HIJOS DE PERRAS MARICONES! Ustedes…- sonreí un poco._

_-Oye Thomas ¿Te encuentras bien?- cuando Gary me preguntó eso enseguida dejé de sonreír._

_-Eh… sí, estoy ¡HECHO PURA MIERDA! Bien- les quise asegurar, pero enseguida me llevé la mano izquierda al costado derecho y la mano derecha a la pierna mientras gemía del dolor._

_-Por favor, no nos mientas Thomas, es obvio que algo malo te ocurre- me pidió Pip, obviamente ellos no me creyeron y solté otro gemido ya que no tenía de otra._

_-Es que… es que ahorita unos ¡MALDITOS BASTARDOS LAME CULO! Brabucones me habían golpeado bien duro en ¡MI CULO PELUDO! El baño- les dije triste y seguía sobándome._

_-¿Pe-pero no es-estaba Craig para defenderte?- me preguntó Butters frotándose los nudillos._

_-No-no Craig en e-ese momento estaba ¡SIENDO VIOLADO POR UN BURRO! En la oficina del consejero- le respondí, pero ya no podía aguantar más y me quebré -no puedo seguir así ¡DE JODIDO!- cuando dije esto ellos me vieron sin entender -¡Yo ya no puedo aguantar más toda esta MALDITA MIERDA DE VIDA que tengo!- estallé en llanto ya que si bien Craig era mi amigo, los demás aspectos de mi vida seguían iguales o peores -Ya no puedo seguir soportando que todos se burlen de mí, que me humillen constantemente y que me maltraten ¡ESTO ES UN PUTO INFIERNO!- caí de rodillas al piso sujetándome bien fuerte los costados de la cabeza ¡No sabía por cuanto más podía seguir así! -algunas veces… algunas veces desearía estar ¡MÁS JODIDO DE LO QUE YA ESTOY! Muerto y no seguir pasando por todo esto y que mi mamá tampoco sufra por ¡LAS VERGAS QUE LE CLAVAN POR EL CULO, EL COÑO Y LA BOCA AL MISMO TIEMPO! Las cosas de mi síndrome- de nuevo estaba teniendo tendencias suicidas -Pero si tan solo… si tan solo tuviera un ¡CULO MÁS GRANDE PARA QUE ME LA ENTIERREN! Un amigo aparte de Craig, con quién podría estar junto a él y pasar el rato… tal vez así nadie me volviera a ¡VOLVERME MÁS PURÉ DE MIERDA DE LO QUE SOY! Tratar de lastimarme o burlarse de mí- me seguí lamentando._

_En ese momento, no sabía que ellos 5 estaban buscando miembros para formar su propio grupo de amigos y que les dijera eso, pareció ser suficiente para que me aceptaran._

_-Pues no busques más- me dijo Pip sonriendo._

_-¿Ah?- no había entendido mientras me trataba de secar las lágrimas._

_-Sí lo que quieres es tener amigos que te apoyen y te cuiden… ¡Puedes contar con nosotros!- exclamó Gary emocionado._

_Yo me había asombrado mucho, ya que aparte de Craig, nadie, absolutamente nadie más me había ofrecido ser su amigo. Era una sensación que no sabría cómo describir pero que me gustaba mucho ¡Debía de tratarse de un hermoso sueño!_

_-¿En… en serio us-ustedes quieren ser mis ¡PUTAS GUARRAS! Amigos?- les pregunté apenas saliendo de mi asombro._

_-¡Por supuesto!- exclamaron los 5 al mismo tiempo y todavía sonriendo._

_-Oh chicos…- estaba tan conmovido que ahora lloraba de la alegría -¡NO SABEN COMO SE, LOS QUIERO CLAVAR A CADA UNO EN SUS CULOS, COÑOS Y BOCAS, AGRADEZCO!- estaba tan feliz que por puro impulso les di un abrazo grupal y ellos me correspondieron._

_-Y conmigo con ustedes, nunca nadie más les volverá a tratar de lastimar o molestar de alguna manera- nos aseguró Gok´Zarah._

_**Fin del flash back.**_

Y desde ese momento se formó nuestro grupo conocido como el Team rubio ya que todos somos rubios. Me di cuenta de que ellos tampoco tienen una vida fácil; Butters y Pip también eran agredidos por los demás, Bradley como era relativamente nuevo en la escuela, aún no se había vuelto el blanco de los brabucones, lo mismo pasa con Gary y Gok por otro lado, al ser extraterrestre, tampoco era precisamente muy bien aceptado a pesar de ser el que derrotó a Cthullu. Los 6 éramos como unos marginados y rechazados por casi todo el mundo, pero eso hacía que nos entendiéramos muy bien entre nosotros y nuestro vinculo de amistad fuera tan resistente como roca sólida.

Siempre estaré agradecido con todos ellos, especialmente con Butters quién fue al que se le ocurrió la idea de formar su propio Team ya que así pude entablar amistad con Bradley.

Ahora pasando a como me enamoré de Bradley… pues es curioso, ya que en realidad no sé cómo fue precisamente que me enamoré de él. Tal vez fue mientras crecíamos y me daba cuenta que tenía cosas que no había notado cuando éramos más chicos, como su calidez, su optimismo, su bella sonrisa su hermoso y abundante pelo rizado y lo tierno y lindo que se ve cuando se pone tímido o nervioso y cuando se mordía el puño derecho, aunque este hábito lo dejó con el tiempo.

Fue a los quince años cuando me di cuenta de lo que sentía por él. Al principio me negaba a aceptar mis sentimientos ¡Somos hombres por todos los cielos! Y obviamente no sería precisamente muy bien visto una pareja del mismo sexo… aunque en realidad, no sería la primera vez que habría una pareja gay, mi buen amigo Craig reconoció ser novio de Tweek, lo mismo pasa con mi amigo Pip y su pesado novio Damien, todos a la edad de los 15 años. Muchos ya lo daban por sentado y como los pelinegros son dos de los más problemáticos de la escuela, solo un loco se atrevería a meterse con ellos.

Y si ellos ya reconocieron su orientación sexual ¿Por qué yo no entonces ante el chico que me gusta? Bueno ese tal vez sea el problema. A mí me gusta Bradley pero él está enamorado de Butters.

Que gran ironía, el chico que me presentó a mi gran amor, es sin querer el dueño de su corazón, desde que le salvó la vida hace años cuando estaba a punto de suicidarse. No puedo negar que siento mucha envidia y más porque a pesar de que no le corresponde sus sentimientos, Bradley sigue empeñado en tratar de ganarse su corazón sin darse cuenta de lo que yo siento por él.

Desde que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia él, he tratado de ser más cercano, de pasar más tiempo juntos y que me gane su cariño y aunque le he logrado sacar una que otra sonrisa, esta solamente está en todo su esplendor cuando habla con Butters; rayos… como desearía que… ¡AH, AH, AH! De nuevo los celos me están haciendo pensar de forma irracional.

¿Entonces como estoy tan seguro de que el día de mañana me voy a lograr ganar su corazón? Tal vez Butters sea el que tenga su corazón, pero su gran primo Jack me ayudará a lograr que sea yo el que ocupe ese lugar especial en su corazón.

Verán, él había sido el único al que le dije lo que sentía por Bradley, ni siquiera a Craig se lo he dicho y está muy dispuesto a ayudarme por una buena razón y esa es que no le gusta para nada que Bradley este enamorado de Butters, es más, aborrece mucho que él esté tan obsesionado con su primo y solamente lo aguanta ya que Butters lo sigue considerando su amigo a pesar de las "lisuras" que ha hecho.

Bueno, en realidad no será él quien me ayude, sino Damien y Pip. Hace poco a Jack se le ocurrió la idea de pedirle ayuda a ellos para este asunto, cualquier persona estaría loca si recurriera al propio Anti-Cristo para que lo ayudara en los asuntos románticos, pero como mi amigo inglés es su novio, no habría problema alguno.

El plan de Jack es simple, Bradley está enamorado de Butters porque este le salvó la vida cuando estaba a punto de morir, así que si yo se la salvaba, él se enamorará de mí, el día de mañana voy a dar una vuelta con Bradley y Damien fingirá ser un ladrón que nos asaltará a punta de pistola y a punto de matarnos y yo enseguida lo detendré y así me veré como el héroe de todo esto y Bradley ante eso me verá como su salvador y los sentimientos que tiene hacia Butters, pasarán a mí ¡Prácticamente lo tengo en la bolsa! Sé que es una jugada muy sucia, pero como dice ese viejo y conocido refrán: "En la guerra y el amor todo se vale".

Aunque… esta un detalle muy importante. Tal vez Bradley ame a Butters no por haberlo salvado, sino por el hecho de que le hizo dar cuenta de que no hay nada de malo con ser gay ¡Oh no! Si eso es verdad no servirá de nada todo mi esfuerzo. No, no, no; tengo que ser optimista y confiar que el plan de mañana saldrá a la perfección ¡No debo pensar en negativo!

Me dispuse a dormir pero antes de hacerlo cogí una foto en dónde estaba con mis amigos del Team rubio y sonreíamos y me enfoqué en la bella cara de Bradley.

-Bradley… mañana será ¡LA MISMA MIERDA ABURRIDA DE SIEMPRE! Un gran día- dicho esto le dio un beso a su cara para luego dormir.

Al despertar se me hacía raro que mamá no estuviera en casa, de seguro fue hacer algo importante así que me aliste para irme a la escuela, pero de repente tocaron la puerta y fui a recibir a esa persona.

-Buenos ¡HUEVOS TIENE PUESTOS! Días- salude por pura costumbre pero enseguida me asombré al ver a la persona que estaba frente a mí -¡¿Bra-Bradley?!- estaba atónito.

-¡THOMAS!- él enseguida me abrazó por el cuello con sus delgados brazos y me puse más rojo que un tomate -¡no sabes qué alegría me da verte!- me dijo ya separándose y nos vimos cara a cara, a pesar de que soy casi 10 centímetros más alto que él.

-¿Por-por qué? ¡PUTA LOCA ALBOROTADA QUE TIENE PIQUIÑA EN EL CULO!- le pregunté.

-Porque…- se sonrojó un poco -tú me gus-gustas Thomas- cuando me dijo esto me asombré más que antes, lo estaba tanto que ni siquiera exclamé alguno de mis insultos.

-¿En serio…?- susurré.

-¡Sí! Me di cuenta de que nunca podré ganarme el corazón de Butters y también me di cuenta de los sentimientos que he desarrollado hacía ti por todo lo que has hecho por mí, así que me preguntaba sí… ¿Querías que fuéramos novios?- me pidió más apenado y sonrojado de lo que yo estaba.

Esto es sin lugar a dudas ¡LO MÁS MARAVILLOSO QUE ME HA PASADO! Nunca había estado tan feliz, ni siquiera cuando conocí a Craig y tuve a mis amigos del Team rubio.

-Oh Bradley… ¡Por supuesto que quiero ser EL QUE TE LA CLAVE PROFUNDO TODAS LAS NOCHES tu novio!- dicho esto lo abracé por la cintura y apegué su cuerpo un poco parecido al de una mujer al mío y de nuevo él me abrazó por el cuello y nos dimos un profundo y apasionado beso y pude deleitarme con el dulce sabor de sus bocas ¡Era un sueño hecho realidad!

-Tho-Thomas…- gimió mi nombre mientras le acaricié su abundante pelo rizado con mi mano derecha y con la izquierda no pude evitar acariciarle su lindo culito ¡Lo tiene tan bueno!

-Brad-Bradley…- gemí también -mí… mí ¡PUTA QUE ME PARIÓ! Madre no está y tenemos la casa para nosotros solos y… ¿Quieres ¡QUE TE LA CLAVE TAN PROFUNDO QUE NO PODRÍAS CAMINAR NUNCA MÁS! Hacerlo?- no podía aguantar más las ganas de demostrarle que tanto lo amaba.

-Como tú quieras Thomas…- dicho esto lo a recosté en un sillón y me le monté encima para luego besarlo y acariciarlo sin reservas -Ah…Thomas… Thomas…

_-Thomas… Thomas… Thomas…- de repente su voz se volvió un eco muy lejano._

-¡THOMAS DESPIERTA O LLEGARAS TARDE A LA ESCUELA!- escuché de repente el grito de mi madre.

-¡¿AH, QUÉ, COMO?!- pregunté alterado incorporándome y respirando en mi cama ¡Maldición, resultó ser solamente un sueño! -¡AH MIERDA!- exclamé y esta vez no dije un insulto por culpa de mi síndrome.

Pero hoy era el día, el día en el que lograré ganarme el corazón de Bradley, pero cuando tomo en cuenta el detalle de su amor por Butters, de nuevo tengo dudas y me pregunto si en realidad…

_**¿PODRÉ GANARME SU AMOR?**_

**Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 27/10/2014.**

**Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia de romance. Pero como dice el título ¿acaso Thomas podrá ganarse el amor de Bradley? Eso lo sabrán en la segunda temporada de Amores Inesperados que haré… quien sabe cuándo XD. Pero no se preocupen, ya dije que las segundas temporadas de mis grandes Multi-Chapters las haré algún día y recuerden que soy un hombre de palabra (¿Desde hace rato que no hablo al estilo del Guasón, verdad? XD).**

**Y por último, espero que con esto hallan más personas que decidan ver la primera de Amores Inesperados, para los que son amantes del Yaoi (Oh sea las chicas por supuesto XD) les aseguró que les gustará la trama y como se llevan los acontecimientos ;D.**

**Así que sin más me despido y recuerden que si necesitan ayuda para sus historias le pueden pedir ayuda a mí (miro de un lado a otro y no veo a nadie, que suerte que no hay nadie por ahí que vaya a romper la cuarta pared e interrumpirme) al Maestro de la Ima…**

**-¿Con quién hablas tú?- me pregunta de repente Deadpool acercándoseme y caí al estilo ¡PLOP! De Condorito o al estilo anime.**

**-¡Oh no, maldita sea! ¡¿Tú de nuevo?!- le pregunté molesto y palmeándome la cara.**

**-¿Qué?- se encogió de hombros como si no hubiera hecho nada -oh me sorprendes, no sabía que alguien como tú se dedicara a hacer historias Yaoi ¿Por qué será que las haces?- me preguntó ese puto con intenciones de joderme.**

**-¡VE A JODER A OTRO LADO PENDEJO!- enseguida le di una patada en el culo mandándolo a volar como si fuere el equipo Rocket -vuelvo y pregunto ¿A quién se le ocurrió la idea de hacer que ese grandísimo estúpido rompa la cuarta pared con una facilidad tan abrumadora?- me pregunté de forma molesta e irónica.**


End file.
